


【授权翻译】Real Slow

by Milfoil_c



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jared, M/M, Strip Tease, Stripping, Top Jensen, not-quite-non-AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 22:37:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5719618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milfoil_c/pseuds/Milfoil_c
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>见面会时在舞台上的脱衣舞只是个玩笑，直到Jensen喝醉了并发了一个私人视频给Jared。然后，事情就不只是好笑那么简单了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【授权翻译】Real Slow

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Real Slow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3989857) by [deirdre_c](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deirdre_c/pseuds/deirdre_c). 



> 我很蠢的传不上图…配图就只能去原文看啦_(:з」∠)_！

Jensen就是不肯放过这件事。

 

在一月份的某场见面会上他愚蠢地模仿了一段脱衣舞，而现在Jared得接受Jensen已经把它变成了一个百说不厌的长期笑话。马拉松式的那么长。

 

当他们在拖车里换剧服的时候，Jensen是这样的：“Yeah，宝贝，我要把它们都脱掉！”

 

当他们出去喝酒的时候：“信不信我敢冲到吧台上试试看能不能捞些外快，老兄？”

 

当Jared还在进行拍摄，而Jensen已经换好便服和黑色棒球帽准备回家时，他隔着摄像机远远地朝他挥手：“我可以留着我的帽子！[1]”

 

在接下来的见面会上，Jared试过以毒攻毒，自己也跳段小舞，但是完全不一样。他就像个小蠢蛋，胡乱挥舞着瘦长的胳膊而且丝毫没有节奏感。

 

但是Jensen和脱衣舞？哦粉丝见鬼的 _爱死_ 这个了。

 

Jared不知道为什么这种脱衣舞模仿让他心生厌恶。好吧，不是厌恶，差不多就是让他不舒服，尴尬。Jared想到了那次在西雅图见面会的时候，Jensen剥去他的衬衫然后把它绕着圈扔到Jared肩膀上的事。就是……很奇怪。幸运的是，从经验来看，Jared知道这件事很快就会被人淡忘了——就像一起开小型机车或者用派突袭别人——和将来其他会激发Jensen想象力的事情一样。

 

所以每次Jensen开始荒腔走板地哼唱那段即兴模仿，—— _ba-dum-dum-dum,ba-dum-dum-dum_ ，Jared只是笑着翻翻白眼，这正如他所想的一样。

 

***

 

“你光说不练，Shackles。”在度过漫长一晚的拍摄后，他们在Jared的拖车里悠闲地喝着纯格兰威特威士忌。透光窗户，他觉得他能看见拂晓前灰蒙蒙的边界从地平线探出头来。他实在是年纪大了，不适合干这事。

 

Jensen扬了扬眉毛。“你觉得我不会做吗？”

 

“我觉得你不应该做。”Jared答道，假装惊恐地遮住他的双眼。

 

“我觉得你爱死它了。”他故意拖腔带调。

 

“一点也不。多希望你永远也不会知道。就我看过的来说，你太差强人意了，满足不了我的欲望。

 

Jared在Jensen的眼里捕捉到了一种异样的，受伤的神情一闪而过，但是在Jared能译解它之前就消失的无影无踪。更何况Jensen为了更好的掩盖了那种神情还做出了Blue Steel[2]脸，Jared从没能忍住笑，见鬼的。

 

“不对，”Jensen反驳道，从杯子里又啜了一口酒，不满地瞥了一眼Jared。他惟妙惟肖地模仿着Inigo Montoya[3]的声音说道，“你要知道，欲望是我的中间名。”

 

大家都觉得Jared是片场上的小丑谐星，是那个讲着蠢笑话的人，但是说真的，他和Jensen比起来差得远了。

 

他们终于完成了全季的拍摄——最后的几集是整季以来感情最充沛也最疲累的——他们两人都渴望着休假。Jared在意的唯一不顺心是他们会分头行动，Jared会直接回到圣安东尼奥的家里探望父母，而Jensen有一场在东京的商业乐队演出和杂志封面的拍摄。

 

Jared几乎就打算提议和他一起去了，因为他从来没去过东京。但是他们实在收到了太多的关于他们过分依赖彼此的嘲笑。而且，Jared必须得承认，从他几年前与Gen的离婚一直到Jensen最近与他相恋多年的男朋友Daniel分手，他们的社交生活的确差不多减少到了只和对方呆在一起，无时无刻。这不正常。

 

另外，在伦敦还有场见面会，紧接着就是五月在罗马的，这就意味着他们在过几周就又能一起旅行了。短暂时间的分开没这么糟糕。

 

这就是为什么Jared站在温哥华国际机场的回廊里，挥着手目送Jensen登机，然后转身，独自一人走向他自己的登机口。

 

不过，还算是令人欣慰，当Jensen刚降落到成田机场时就给他发短信了。Jared很高兴知道他不是这段友谊里唯一有点过度投入的人。差不多一个小时之后他们用Skype通话，Jensen懒散地躺在酒店套房的沙发上，正准备上床睡觉，而Jared刚刚醒过来。Jensen形容了一下机场的匆忙，和东京市区里疯狂的堵车。Jared吹嘘炫耀着他妈妈随便哪天的厨艺都比寿司要好。

 

但是在第一天之后他们就一直没怎么联系过了。Jensen在半夜又给他发过几次短信。Jared打回去，但是Jensen已经出发了。

 

_在去一个类似M &G聚会的路上。之后试试打给你。_

_和摄影师吃午饭。宁愿吃Sharon的炖肉。_

Jared自顾自傻笑着回信， _这回你要打扮成宇航员还是牛仔？_ 他打着字，顺便附加了一张他从网上搜刮到的老照片，就是Jensen一百万年前拍的那张愚蠢荒诞的写真。然后他也出门和Jeff穿过市区，去那个去年新建的类似于手工艺-酿酒厂-电影院三合一的地方，一起看某个关于兄弟情谊的电影。Jensen没和他们一块儿真是太扫兴了，因为Jared保证他会为这里的淡色麦酒欣喜若狂。

 

***

 

几小时后从电影院走出来时，Jared查了下他的手机，而Jensen差点把它刷爆了。八条短信，三封邮件，还有两条语音留言，全是Jensen的。一开始Jared瞬间陷入冰冷彻骨的恐慌，担心有什么意外发生。但是当他开始浏览短信时，他发现所有这些讯息都是在告诉他 _不要_ 打开第一封邮件。Jensen在半夜发给他的那一封。

 

包含着视频文件的那一封。

 

基本上就意味着里面有什么非常可怕的令人尴尬的东西，而Jared简直要迫不及待地回家查看。

 

Jeff把他送到家时他正好在听第二条语音留言，Jensen的声音听起来烂醉如泥，无助恳求。Jared自己也因为分享了几杯大水罐[4]而有点醉醺醺的，所以他只是轻笑了几声，带着电脑躺到床上，点开了那个mov后缀的文件。

 

画面是Jensen的酒店房间，他坐在和几天前他们Skype视频时差不多的位置，房间光线昏暗，窗帘紧闭。他穿着差不多像设计师的套装，领带松垮地绕在他的脖子上，平展纯白的衬衫的最顶端的的那颗纽扣解开。他东倒西歪地靠在那个黄油色的皮革沙发上，一脸笑意。赤裸的双脚翘到咖啡桌上。

 

Jared太了解这个表情了。这个小混蛋已经见鬼的 _喝嗨了_ 。

 

每次Jensen喝酒过后总是一副松弛的状态，他的骨头软得像水银，不论他坐在哪里都会像只猫一样把自己裹成一团。而且显而易见的，他半垂着眼睛。

 

“我想我可以录点什么给你反正我们似乎也永远不在同一时间有空。当你醒来的时候躺在你收件箱里的小东西。”Jensen的口音浑厚，如同德克萨斯夏天的雷雨，而Jared的嘴唇勾起微笑。刚才的那个语调证明至少开了四瓶啤酒。

 

“你喜欢这套西装吗？他们在拍完之后就让我穿着它离开了。”Jensen比划着那件深蓝色的马甲，完美修身的肩膀没有一丝皱褶。这类西装Jared永远也找不到符合他身高的款。这类西装Jensen似乎天生就合适穿。

 

Jared看着他的手慢慢滑过翻领。真是个衣服架子。

 

“多希望你在这里。他们让我试过的所有衣服你都没法穿。有段时间我打扮的像 _风月俏佳人_ [5]一样。”Jensen鄙夷道，“不过话又说回来，如果你在这里，你就得忍受我更多的脱衣舞笑话的折磨了，对吧？”

 

Jensen懒散地侧了侧头。“脱衣服。脱衣。脱衣舞。”他的声音如此低沉，以至于Jared几乎没有听清。随后他的眼睛飞快的瞟了一眼镜头。“我会给你看脱衣舞的。”

 

Jared眼睁睁地看着Jensen从沙发上坐起身子，摇摇晃晃地去够他的手机，他把它插在了某个接口上，连着音响。

 

他摁了一些按钮，然后突然间喇叭就爆发出响亮刺耳的旋律，廉价而轻浮花哨。Jared哼笑几声，身体深深地陷进枕头里，抬了抬放大腿上的电脑。怪不得Jensen想要他删掉这个。很显然他马上就要看到超搞笑的 _魔力麦克_ 级别的挑逗和摩擦了。Jared已经等不及看完这个好好评判Jensen一番了。噢，Jared可给他准备了一堆好话。

 

酒店套房里昏暗的灯光细细勾勒着Jensen的棱角与线条。Jared期待看到的Jensen一如既往的玩笑，但是那副像是在说 _我要出丑了但我他妈的不在乎_ 的生无可恋的表情，却不在他的脸上。相反Jensen看起来……很认真。抬着下巴，端起肩膀，他看起来下定决心，仿佛强迫着Jared继续看。

 

他开始微微摇摆，双脚轮流交换重心。他的眼神从来没离开过摄像头，就像是现场直播，就像他就站在那里，直勾勾地凝视着Jared的眼眸深处。他耸了耸肩，那件马夹就滑下他的肩膀落到地板上，动作一气呵成。Jared知道，如果是他，他会站在那里使劲扯着对付那件马夹。

 

但是Jensen不会。Jensen让这一切看起来轻而易举。

 

下一件是领带。但是再也没有那种嘲弄着假装性感，故意犯傻的感觉了。没有旋转或玩弄。Jensen仅仅简单地把环绕脖子的真丝缓慢地，慵懒地拉扯下来，让它打着圈地落到地板上。就好像他除了镜头那端的Jared之外什么都不在乎。

 

Jared不明白。这本来应该是无理取闹。Jensen应该抖动着他的眉毛，犯着浑扭动他的屁股。Jared应该在笑。

 

他不在笑。

 

Jensen也没有在笑。他的凝视炙热，迷离，又全神贯注。他做着能让女粉丝们疯狂的事情，他的舌头抵着他的上颚牙背，双唇微张，唇瓣湿润，闪着水光。而Jared非常确定Jensen此时此刻只是入戏了，他摆出一副经验老道的样子，但是这感觉又有些不一样，不是在片场，这一切只为他。

 

Jensen的手游移到他的衬衫前，紧贴着胸膛抚过。两只手指温吞而色情地打着转，一圈又一圈地随着音乐节奏环绕着一颗纽扣。Jared觉得他好像无法呼吸了，屏气期待着Jensen解开它的那一刻。就是这样。第一颗纽扣。然后是第二颗。衬衫敞开，露出Jensen胸骨的线条。第三颗。他平坦光滑的腹部袒露。

 

Jensen过去的这一季都在非常努力的健身——自从他发现恶魔Dean有组在卧室的镜头后——然后他就一直保持住了这样的身材。Jared没由来的替他感到骄傲，实际上还有点小嫉妒，因为他不得不因为肩膀的手术遮住自己的上臂。

 

但是不知为何这感觉像Jared第一次真正地 _看着_ Jensen的身体。他意识到自己在盘算着他裸露的皮肤摸起来会有多光滑，他还藏在衣下的肌肉会有多结实，他碰起来会有多火辣。Jensen把衬衫的下摆从他的裤腰里扯出来，撇到身后。他的身材一直很好——当然，程度取决于他们这集有没有裸戏——但也有些柔软，尤其是腹部，他并不像Jared一样痴迷的追求雕塑般的线条。但是现在他身上绝对有腹肌，还有胸肌，还有臀部上方若隐若现的脊柱沟。

 

Jared注视着Jensen的一只手滑回他的身躯上，开始绕着乳头划着小圆圈，就像他之前对待衬衫纽扣的那样。他想知道Jensen那里有多敏感。他会不会像个女孩一样，只是因为玩弄它们就欲火焚身。很明显他想对了，因为Jared观察仔细到他能看见Jensen的睫毛微微扇动，看见微微的颤抖让他的腹肌收缩。同样的一丝电流般震颤穿过Jared体内，直达他的下身。

 

他的脸因为这个反应而涨红。

 

这疯了。完全疯了。Jared不是弯的。没错，在他刚闯荡好莱坞的时候和一些男人闲混过。但是他在大学里……或者在 _吉尔莫女孩_ 的片场里尝试过的人，都没有什么差别。他从未被怎么吸引过，而且自那之后他就只和女人交往了。

 

另外，这是 _Jensen。_ 他最好的朋友。事实上算是兄弟。就是那个在拍摄 _邪恶力量_ 试播集的第一天就平静地告诉了他他是同性恋的人，然后就此为止了。他们之间从未有过性张力。只有完全柏拉图式的友谊。事实上Jared才总是那个毛手毛脚的人，在公众场合一直搂抱Jensen。Jensen从没介意过，但是也极少主动，因为他说他想要避免给粉丝们更多的料，她们已经在脑海里过度的给他们配对了。

 

这么多年来，Jensen没有对Jared表示过一丁点儿的兴趣就像——像什么？

 

屏幕上，Jensen仰着头，露出他的喉咙，在微弱的灯光下凹陷处显出朦胧的淡紫红色。他的臀部有了动作，紧绷着旋转了一下。他的两只手掌平整地贴在自己的下腹，然后沿着他的身体缓慢地向上拖动。

 

Jensen的唇形拼凑了一个单词，并未发声，却清晰而熟悉。 _Jared_ 。

 

Jared在床上挪动着，坐得更直了些，他的牛仔裤每分每秒都在变得更加紧绷和难受，他的脉搏加速。那个视频才进行了不到一分钟但俨然感觉像过了一个小时。Jared在拉斯维加斯见过的极品的大腿舞都不如这个性感，都不如这个让人兴奋。

 

Jensen把衬衫完全扯掉了。

 

操，Jared不应该看这个。他也肯定不应该在看的时候有这样的反应。感觉就像他想穿过屏幕让他的手指沿着Jensen锁骨上敏感的皮肤游走。他想要 _嘴唇_ 也舔舐过Jensen的手抚摸过的踪迹。

 

这只是Jensen的某个诡异的玩笑。肯定是的。可是Jared现在把它当成一部私人的成人影片。

 

他的思绪因为这个词语猛地瑟缩，就像碰到烫手火热的炉子一样。耶稣基督啊。他应该立刻马上合上电脑。

 

然而他紧咬着口腔内壁，眼睛一眨不眨。

 

因为现在Jensen在走向摄像头，稍微摇摆着身子，看起来十分轻佻。他靠得是如此的近，以至于只有他的裆部出现在镜头里。Jensen，缓慢的，让人无法忍耐的缓慢的，解开了他的皮带。泛着光泽的黑皮带的刮擦声和金属搭扣碰撞的叮当声盖过了吵嚷的音乐传入耳畔，如此之近。

 

Jensen的指尖在门襟处上下来回，用大拇指弹开了那粒纽扣，在拉链周围戏弄。不断挑逗着，就好像他知道Jared无比渴望他继续。噢上帝，然后他就那么继续了。黑色的拳击短裤就像他的第二层肌肤，紧裹着那硕大的凸起——见鬼的上帝啊，Jensen _硬了_ ——扯紧撑大着布料。

 

他的两腿分得更开了些，然后就只是站在那里，充斥着Jared的屏幕，他的阴茎是那么涨大，正面对着Jared的脸。这个混蛋握住了他松散的皮带的一端，然后用它的顶端下流地在他的阴茎上来回滑动。Jared不得不把手掌根部移到大腿处抵着他自己的勃起，以至于缓解囊袋抽动的疼痛。

 

他们两人有时闹着玩——经典的男生笑话，关于谁更大……第三条腿……Sam Winchester的床边放着一把尺子……Eric的那个在剧里正面全裸的老笑话——但是Jared从来没实际地想过Jensen的阴茎看起来会是什么样子，会是什么感觉，尝起来会他妈的是什么 _味道_ 。他现在该死的知道了。

 

Jensen退后了几步，转过身去背对着摄像头，臀瓣在走动时微微地颠颤着。这已经足够让他宽松的长裤——颜色暗如午夜的天空——一点一点地滑落，展露出又一寸，两寸，更多的内裤，他的肩膀拱起，凸显出他脊柱修长而优雅的弧线。

 

Jared此时弓着背面对电脑，他的手指缠绕着它，紧紧地捏着棱角，力度大到传来痛感。

 

Jensen的内裤挂在他臀部高高翘起的弧形上。他停下了脚步，转过头来，直勾勾地凝视着摄像头，凝视着Jared。这是Jared一开始就期待看到的挑逗，但是它却没有它应有的愚蠢玩意。相反那眼神里只有纯粹的情欲。

这是他从未见过的Jensne的一面。不是片场上Jensen带着尴尬的感情戏，Jensen看起来总是如坐针毡想要逃跑，导演不得不求他再多拍几条，好让那几幕稍微看起来令人舒服一点。生活里也从未见过，他和Daniel或者其他几位前任约会时，他连在公共场合牵手都非常难得，谨慎地保护着隐私。不。这个Jensen完全不一样。颇具性感，自信，控场。

 

Jared想起一次深夜的谈话，很多年以前了，他兴致盎然地问Jensen是攻还是受。Jensen耸了耸肩轻松平常地说了“攻”，就像这两者的差别只如可口可乐和百事一般。Jared没有追问任何细节——Jensen很快转移了话题——但是他想当时他也并不太清楚那是怎么一回事。

 

他现在明白了。实在不能想象有任何人不会打滚乞求着Jensen。这个Jensen。这个用一根手指勾着松垮地皮带的人对着摄像头扬了扬眉，就好像在问他要不要继续。

 

“Yes。”Jared嘶哑地说。

 

Jensen脱下西裤，随着昂贵的衣料滑落开始在原地缓慢地转身。当他重新面对Jared，他漫不经心地从裤子中跨出来，蜷起脚趾把它扫出了画面外。

 

Jensen眯着的眼睛现在几乎没有张开，但是他投给Jared的眼神足够让镜头都融化。他的大拇指伸进了四角短裤的松紧带里，就在他该死的下体的两侧，然后把短裤从皮肤上剥离下来，稍微地拉低了一些，这样的拉扯让他阴茎的轮廓越来越明显。蓄势待发的前端几乎马上就要被释放。他拉扯着那些布料片刻，随后松了手。短裤弹了回去，但是一侧稍低，裸露出迷人的臀部，深色的阴影暗示着耻骨的部位。

 

一声不受控制地呻吟如泉涌一样从Jared的喉咙深处泄出，他根本无法逃避他也渴望这个的事实。上帝，他想看Jensen的阴茎。想看它的粗厚硕大，想看它有多浓密的体毛，想看它的双球是怎样的垂在下方，想象着用他的手握住它们。

 

已经过了十几年甚至更久了，自从Jared尝试——糟糕的——给某人一个口交，但是他可以想象他置身其中的画面，在地球另一端的那个房间里，跪在Jensen面前，恳求他让Jared把它含在嘴里。

 

Jared腹股沟的肌肉竭力紧绷着上扬的冲动。他握住身侧的床单攥到指节发白，所以他就不会弯曲手指环住他的勃起，想着他最好的朋友的阴茎划过他的舌头的场景而射出来。

 

Jensen看起来也在思索同样的事，因为他的指尖玩弄似地擦过短裤前端时他咬住了嘴唇。他的下体只因这轻微的触碰就抽动起来，这让Jared喘息着局促不安地扭动身子。

 

他不确定他还能承受多少，不确定他这辈子每次再见到Jensen时不会想起这一幕。

 

然后Jensen放了手，慢悠悠地踱步到摄像机前。一点点，一点点缩短他们之间的距离，就像他有直直穿透屏幕走出来的能力。他的面颊潮红，嘴唇熠熠闪光。

 

Jensen俯身对着摄像头，用他的注视把Jared牢牢钉在床头。“而 _这_ 就是你该怎么跳脱衣舞，Jared。”

 

然后屏幕转黑。

 

***

Jared不知道自己接下来该怎么办。他既害怕至极又彻底的不知所措。而可怜的Jensen一直在发着邮件和短信，与此同时Jared只是眼神失焦地盯着他的手机，思索着他会怎样合上电脑，翻过身，把Jensen的名字含在舌尖，弄湿床单。

 

但是一条新的短信让Jared戛然而止。Jensen写道： _求求你告诉我我把那封邮件发给了你而不是别人。如果它被泄露给媒体。操。_

在这个关头，Jared必须回复。他绝不可能让Jensen以为是别人而不是他看见了这个视频。

 

_视频很酷。我删掉了。_

 

他应该继续的。多写一点。撒谎。告诉Jensen他没有看。反正这又算什么呢？就一如既往地取笑他然后让这事过去吧。

 

只不过事实上Jared _没有_ 删掉它。好吧，他删掉了那封邮件，尽他所能把它从账户里完全抹去，但是他把那个视频文件的拷贝存在了他笔记本里一堆杂乱无章的文件夹的深处，加了密码。他努力让它做到保密安全，并且还可以调出来看。再一次。

 

然后再一次。

 

Jensen之后就了无音讯。没有电话。没有短信。

 

Jared很确定这不是个好征兆。而且他非常确定他应该做一个更好的朋友，给Jensen他妈的打个电话，就像一切从未发生过一样聊些不相关的事。但是他没有。他不能。

 

Jared缩在壳里，试着不去想它。好吧，好吧，不，那不是真的。他缩在壳里然后一直一直想着它。他相当确定如果他再这么频繁的想起它，他的老二就要憋坏了。这只是——这一切太疯狂了。那些鲜活的画面就在他的脑海里，还有无数的问题盘旋着问这到底代表什么。Jensen只是喝醉了，还是他面对Jared失控了，就像Jared现在突然只要想到他就能变硬一样。

 

他想象描绘着，一遍又一遍，不只是那场脱衣舞，还有各种各样的场景。手交，口交，在片场拍摄间隙在Jared拖车里脱光衣服，或者Jensen直接从日本飞过来出现在Jared家的门阶上然后把他扔到沙发上狠狠操弄。当然了这在现实生活中会非常尴尬因为，你知道，这是他父母的家。但是在幻想里一切都很美好。

 

只不过这些幻想根本不好。

 

更多的时候他希望Jensen没有喝醉。希望Jensen也许曾经说过什么，任何话——在任何时候——能给Jared任何他们之间可能有友谊之外的情愫的暗示。现在也行，这么多过去的年年月月也行，无论何时。

 

更多的时候他向高高在上的神明许愿他不曾打开过那封邮件。

 

***

 

时间不疾不徐地流逝。过了一周。这是Jared没和Jensen讲过话的最长时间了，自从——自从——好吧，他也想不起来有多久了。也许甚至从他们相遇开始。在他阴郁的，尤其戏剧化的时刻，他觉得这一定就是截肢或者别的什么之类的感觉了。管它呢。难过极了。

 

但是去Asylum的日子一点点逼近，Jared想起来他和Jensen约好了提前见面会几天去一起观光伦敦，他意识到这是他打破沉默的一个完美的理由。

 

只要Jensen还打算出现。

 

Jared更换了他的飞机票，比计划中更早一天到达。当他降落时，他去酒店登记入住并且确保当Jensen第二天抵达的时候，他的房间会安排在走廊对面。在这之后他基本上就依靠着因特网，房间送餐服务来消磨夜晚的时光，努力分散自己的注意力不去想这可能会搞砸的各种可能性，直到第二天早上他租了一辆带司机的车去了Heathrow机场。

 

在这部剧的前几季，Jensen经常很习惯地往返于温哥华和洛杉矶。大多数周末他坐飞机过去——这就是他和Dan开始约会的时候——然后在周日回来准备下周的拍摄。Jared也养成了去机场接他的习惯。

 

过了一段时间，他开始携带小的纸板指示牌举着——就像司机服务——上面写着Jensen的名字。当然是拼写错误的。Johnson Ackballs。Jason Acclueless。Jessen Assless。Jerksen Ackloholics。

 

好吧，承认吧。这很好玩。

 

Jared不久之后就不玩了，现在，他甚至记不得是为什么停止了。不过当事情有些混乱而他需要打破僵局时，有比现在重新开始这个玩笑更好的时候吗？

 

所以Jared要求他的司机在外面兜着圈子，而他跳下车走进了航站楼。他在显示屏上找着Jensen的航班落地的时间——假设Jensen上了飞机——然后站在一群雇佣司机中，他们在旅客出口的自动扶梯底举着小小的指示牌。

 

他仔细的看过每一张走近他的脸，直到他看到了那张最熟悉的。为什么他会担心他会在人群中错过Jensen？他在哪里都不会错过他。他举起了他自己小小的长方形，白色的指示牌上潦草地写下了“Jetson Ankles”。

 

当Jensen注意到Jared时，他愣了半天才恍然大悟，然后缓慢地走了过来。

 

“没想到我会在这里看到你。”他轻声地说。

 

“我很抱歉。”Jared必须在说其他话之前先把这句脱口而出。因为，上帝，他真的很抱歉。抱歉他这过去的几周都像个混蛋。仅仅是站在这里，亲自和Jensen说话，他就像卸下了自从他们分别开始就压在他背上的沉甸甸的担子。

 

“不，这是我的错。”Jensen回答道，“我就不应该——”

 

“嘿，等等。你觉得我们能到酒店再谈这个吗？”Jared恨这样打断他的话，但是很明显Jensen并没有动怒到拒绝和他说话，他也的确不想在几百个旅客面前公然谈论这事。而且，虽然说并没有什么狗仔队知道他们抵达了，但这可是英国。如果说有什么地方人们会抓拍下尴尬的照片把它们放到网上出售，就是这儿了。

 

Jensen环视四周，他似乎忘了周围还有人。然后他点了点头。“是啊。我们走吧。”

 

Jared给司机发短信告诉他靠边停车，然后Jensen取到了他的行李，然后他们两人终于都坐进了汽车后座，缓缓驶入这个城市。

 

“飞机如何？”Jared立即问道，他不愿意让一种尴尬的沉默占据他们。虽然，说真的，尴尬的简短对话也没好到哪去。

 

“不错。他们给了我们那种你喜欢的小眼罩和配套的拖鞋。”Jensen的嘴唇微微勾起笑容。bingo，这就是Jared所求的。

 

接下来的车程上他都在和Jensen说着愚蠢的故事，他自己的航班上坐在他旁边的那位疯狂的爱猫女士，之前在圣安东尼奥的见闻，从BuzzFeed上看来的该死的笑话。Jensen就坐在他旁边，补充着尖酸刻薄的评价，大多数是嘲笑Jared的，一切如初，别来无恙。Jared对于这个的担心——他们间突然变化的担心开始溶解。

 

这一切，止于车停在酒店门口的时候。Jared去帮忙拿Jensen随身携带的背包，但是Jensen也同时伸手。当他们擦过彼此的手，Jensen猛地直了直背，就好像他刚被蛇咬了。

 

就是这时那无人想提的问题重新浮上水面叫嚣着，Jared想踹那个以为一切如此简单的自己一脚。它根本就不会简单。这是Jensen。他表面上看起来波澜不惊，但是Jared这么多年来认识到，在任何时候Jensen那副嘿老兄这没什么的外表下有八层心思在缜密的运算考虑。

 

Jensen微张着嘴想说些什么，但话到嘴边又兀地闭起，只是转身下了车。

 

 _好吧_ ，Jared想道，坐在那里觉得自己是世界上尚存的最大的白痴。 _这本该更顺利的_ 。

 

***

 

旅行社帮他们订的这家酒店就在骑士桥这个设计前卫而精致昂贵的地方。并不是Jared一贯的风格，不过床足够宽敞而舒适，Jared的套房里巨大的拱形窗户能眺望到海德公园。Jensen会喜欢这里的精巧设计和楼下私人的干邑酒吧的。

 

至少Jared希望Jensen会喜欢。Jensen最近总是让人捉摸不透，是吧？

 

无论如何，他估摸在他们出去对这座城市进行任何探险之前，Jensen需要一段时间来洗个澡并放松冷静一点，但是现在，一个人坐在他自己的房间那过大的淡紫色浮花织棉沙发上，Jared不确定接下来该做什么。他是去敲Jensen的门？他是坐在这里期待着Jensen会过来？他应不应该打个电话？这会是事发后他给Jensen的第一通电话。

 

他的胸口涩缩，喉咙也是。这太愚蠢了，这种不确定性。只是和Jensen重新相处了几分钟他就意识到他该死的有多 _想念_ 他。他猜无论如何他们都会见一面，然后那时他会让Jensen说完他的话，让他提议他们忘记这整件事。

 

只不过现在……Jared不想忘记这整件事。

 

他想着他在车内手与Jensen的相触时掠过神经的烟花般的尖啸：他对Jensen的感觉里有些东西已经彻底不一样了，但与此同时又有些东西清晰可辨地就埋在他心底。他想着当他看向Jensen时的感觉，不仅是爱慕与关心，而是还有渴望去触碰，他频繁的——每天——都任由他做的，膝盖上拍下的手掌，轻推着肩膀的手肘。那是一份无法否认的必须，需要靠近，更近。

 

他想着那个视频里的Jensen，呢喃着Jared的名字抚弄自己。

 

Jared站起身，抓过边桌上的钥匙，径直走出他的套房，头也不回地让门在他身后合上。他跨了四步，走到了走廊对面Jensen的门前。

 

当他敲门时，Jensen开了。他穿着牛仔裤和他最喜欢的那件深蓝色衬衫，他的袖子挽起，裸着双脚，头发湿湿的闻起来和以前一样依旧像茶树味。Jensen从来不用酒店的洗发水。

 

“我能进来吗？”

 

Jensen看起来十分疲倦。警觉。这种表情通常会让Jared想要抱住他。实际上现在Jared想要更多。

 

Jensen侧到一边让他进门。他们的起居室大同小异，只不过Jensen的配色是浅棕与金色。Jared的眼神刻意没有瞥向那扇通向卧室区域的双门。

 

他坐在沙发上，就坐在垫子的边缘，手肘撑在膝盖上。Jensen倚着那个带着湿气的酒柜似的壁橱，他的脸如石块般僵硬。Jared抱怨着自己在房间里时没有准备什么措辞，写些稿子。因为现在他的脑子就是一团混沌的想法和情感，一个巨大的白噪声球，焦虑地重复着这一切全错了，但这一切又被一种古怪的愉悦和解脱取代，仅仅因为他和Jensen此时呼吸着相同的空气。

 

如果说在他在门口见到Jensen的脸和坐下来的这六十秒内搞清楚了一件事的话，那就是无视他们之间紧绷的弦并不会让此得到缓解。至少，他那头不会。

 

“你为什么要发那个视频给我？”

 

他看见Jensen的下颚绷起，而他的雀斑在脸颊上更明亮地引人注目。

 

“因为我喝醉了？”Jensen语带怒气。但是这话说出口更像个问句，就像他在要求Jared接受这个简单的理由，让它成立。

 

“该死的对啊，你是醉了，”Jared扯出不自然的笑，向后仰去，扬起一只胳膊搭上沙发靠背。他打算正常的，随意的应对，努力暗示Jensen _一切都没事，我们没事_ 。“但是如果你和我要让这件事翻篇——”他来回比划了一下他们中间空空荡荡的距离，“——我需要知道还有没有别的原因。那到底是怎么回事？为什么你不希望我看它？”

 

Jensen的眼神瞥向别处。“我很确定你知道的。你知道的。别让我说出口。”这人还是个见鬼的好演员呢，但Jared还是捕捉到了他声音里的一丝颤抖。这几乎足以让Jared让步放弃；他无法承受Jensen受伤或者悲伤，他会为了改善事情推动地球的。

 

可是。

 

他选择继续追问着，期待着，为了那最终渴望的目标探寻着危险的深处。“如果我需要听你说呢？”

 

“为什么？”Jensen诘问道，他此时强硬而激动，手臂交叉环在胸前，准备打一场架。“所以我痴迷的基佬的爱就能毁掉我们的友谊了？”

 

“它——它不会的。”Jared有那么一瞬沉浸在成功的喜悦里，但是随后Jensen就那么随意地说出了“爱”那个字眼[6]，结果现在Jared头晕目眩地就像下巴吃了一记右勾拳。

 

“噢，真的吗？所以为什么你甚至不肯看着我？不回我的短信？我的电话？你可以装作你能接受，但是你现在害怕得只想他妈的逃出这里。”

 

“不，那不是……我根本不想那样做。我——”Jared站了起来，然后，跨过咖啡桌和沙发间窄小的间距。他的言语就像全部支离破碎了，如果有别的方法的话，Jared只希望能让Jensen明白，展示给他看Jared明白了什么。想法随即露出端倪。他可以的。他能的。

 

“我很抱歉，”Jensen开了口，尖刻而痛苦，“我很抱歉你发现了。发现了我对你的感觉。”他的声音深沉得Jared勉强才能听清。“每天有十次，一百次，我都希望我没录过那个东西。”

 

“我一开始，也这么想，”Jared说道，绕过桌子逐渐缩短他们的空隙，就像一块磁铁一样被拉扯到Jensen的身边。“但是现在我真的很开心你那么做了。”

 

“什么？为什么？”

 

“因为这个。”

 

他把手放在Jensen的后颈上拉进距离，没有犹豫，没有给他们任何一人多想的机会，只是让他的唇轻轻地，小心翼翼地抵住Jensen的。

 

这个吻不像Jared想象的那样。一方面来说，他松了一口气，亲吻一个男人感觉并不怪异，亲吻Jensen也没有诡异的乱伦感。事实上，Jensen完美的嘴唇正如他幻想的一般温暖而柔软，单单是这样的触感就让Jared的双腿发软。

 

但是那双唇在他唇下未曾移动。Jensen没有凑上前把他拉得更近。他根本没有反应。

 

在短暂的抽离后Jared打算热切地投入进真真正正的 _亲吻_ ，舔舐，啃咬，撬开Jensen的嘴让Jared的舌头尝到他的味道，但是Jared控制住了自己。还没有那么容易。从来都不会那么容易。

 

他退回身子，想好好看看Jensen的表情，测算一下他搞砸的程度。但是Jensen只是看起来懵然而吃惊，他的手抬起来紧紧地捏住了Jared的臂膀，就像他绝对不会放手一样。

 

“耶稣啊，刚才那见鬼的是什么？”他说道，“你是直的。你不喜欢男人。你从来没喜欢过男人。”

 

“把这话跟我老二说吧。因为自从你发了那个视频后我已经看着它射了十几次了。”Jared从来没见过一个人的下巴真的掉下来了。“所以，直的？”他继续说道，傻笑着。“也许吧。也许不是。”

 

“也许操你自己去吧。”Jensen讽刺道，毫无意识地用他们最喜欢的电影台词之一回复道。然后他脸红了，真正的他妈的脸红了，Jared的心在胸腔里翻起了跟头。

 

“我想——”Jared说道，把所有的谨慎犹豫抛到脑后，“我想我宁愿 _你_ 操 _我。_ ”他本来想以玩笑般的口吻说出来，但是他没有在开玩笑，而且这么大声的说出来瞬间让他的胃空空荡荡的。因为，该死的，他刚刚邀请Jensen和他来一场激烈的性爱，但是现在真的得考虑一下这么做意味着什么。

 

不过，现在才为同性恋危机而后悔也太迟了，因为Jensen的目光胶着在他身上，表情严峻。Jared努力不在这般眼神的打量下显得局促不安，赶紧把所有的犹豫不决埋葬在了六尺深的墓穴里。他耸了耸肩，嘴角翘起了小小的微笑，就像在说 _所以结果是我觉得你性感得火辣，你打算做什么。_

 

所以就是这样了。Jared就算把Jensen的名字刺在他的额头也不过如此直白了。现在他觉得应该轮到Jensen行动了。或者不行动。他来决定。

 

Jensen决定做的是攥紧了Jared的手臂，拉着他们转了一圈所以这样就变成Jared背靠着酒店房间的墙壁。Jensen踏步向前，完完全全地压住Jared的身子，让他们的双唇重新贴合在一起。这一次，完全是Jensen主导，他抬起了手，一只勾着Jared的下巴，另一只交错缠绕在他头发里，让Jared的头抬在合适的位置，好让Jensen缓慢而轻柔地，滑进他的舌头，爱抚，探索，轻轻蹭过Jared的牙脊。

 

见鬼的，这感觉好极了。Jared本能地低了低身子，好让他们的身高更加贴合，Jensen凑地更近，甚至也吻他更深。他大脑一片空白，但是Jensen的味道尝起来几乎那么熟悉，美味，亲切而必不可缺。Jared觉得他全身都融化在Jensen怀里了，而当他们髋骨相触，他在Jensen唇齿间发出轻喘。就像在吸纯氧，他身体轻飘飘的，头晕目眩。在Jensen放缓动作时他迫不及待地吸入空气，而柔软的羽毛一般轻盈的吻依旧在他的嘴角和肿起的下嘴唇流连。

 

最终，他们松开彼此。Jensen的拇指揉着Jared的太阳穴，他凝视着Jared的样子就好像他是世界上Jensen唯一能看见的。“你觉得怎么样？”他有些懊悔地说道，“你准备好逃跑了吗？”

 

“不可能。”Jared说道，他的声音混杂着他响亮的脉搏跳动声听起来是那么奇怪，让他面红耳赤的血液滚烫地流淌遍全身。

 

他的手指似乎有了自我意识，因为当Jared低头一瞥时，他看见它们缠绕揉捻着Jensen的衬衫下摆。

 

“我们应该慢慢来。”Jensen温柔地提议道。

 

“或者相反你应该把这个脱下来。”他拉了拉那件衬衫。

 

“就像那个视频里一样？”Jensen嘲弄道，但是他的眼角皱起了笑纹。

 

“噢，”Jared说，上帝啊，他突然想不到任何一件比这更火辣的事了。“是啊。那会——是啊。”他能感觉到他的脸烧了起来。说真的，现在他在直接 _要求_ 一场脱衣舞？

 

但是Jensen扬起眉毛的样子就像在说Jared挑衅了他，而他不会退缩。

 

“不太记得了，”Jensen说道，放慢语调而慵懒，舔着他该死的嘴唇，这个混蛋。“当时太醉了。是怎么脱的？”

 

“你——”录像的开头飞快地闪过Jared的脑海，他不得不先深呼吸一口，因为他实在是太欲火焚身了，冲动几乎就要冲出身体。“——你有个领带，然后你开始解衬衫的纽扣。”他抬起手指了指自己的衬衫，食指大致地比划了一下绕圈的动作。

 

Jensen后退了半步。“像这样？”

 

亲眼看到的感觉更好，Jensen就站在他伸手可触的距离内把玩着纽扣，手指一圈又一圈的打转，一个接一个的解开了它们。比他在东京那天晚上的动作要快一些，但是它好太多，太多了，因为一旦它们被完全解开，他就又凑上前，他的衬衫敞开，他的皮肤 _近在咫尺_ 。“接下来呢？”他要求道。

 

“你摸了你自己。”Jared嗓音粗粝，他的手握成拳竭力忍着不伸出去。还不行。还不行。

 

但是Jensen却伸出了手，掌心向上，伸到他的两手之间说道，“展示给我看该怎么做。”

 

噢，操。Jared试着去无视他的颤抖，他握住Jensen的手腕，把手背过来，覆在他的腹部上。然后Jensen任由他拉着手向上，直到胸膛。Jensen的食指去勾住了Jared的，就这样一起玩弄着他的乳头，沿着周围一圈光滑深色的乳晕绕着圈，轻轻擦过小小的挺硬的圆粒。Jared隐隐约约听见了Jensen颤抖的吸气声，他快速的瞥了一眼便发现Jensen的视线牢牢地固定在他身上，失神而写满情欲。

 

“衬衫。”Jared接下来说道。声音勉强而沙哑。

 

他看着Jensen耸了耸肩拉住一只袖子，扭了扭肩膀就让衬衫滑落到了地上。

 

“现在到你了。”Jensen回复道，不像Jared，他是该死的如此平静，他的声音浑厚甜蜜地如同温热蜂蜜。

 

Jared背过手去摸索着，抓住了他长角牛队[7]的球衣的领子。他把它掀过头顶，头发乱七八糟地在脸颊边散开，当他把它们瞥向后方时，Jensen就压制住了他，抵着墙挑弄他。

 

“抱歉，抱歉，我能不能就——”Jensen开口，但是他迫不及待地把唇摁上了Jared脖颈根。一声几乎痛苦的呻吟从Jared的胸腔颤动着传出，Jensen一路向上吻着，沿着一串极慢而湿漉漉的轨迹，中间顿了顿，轻轻地啃咬拉扯着Jared喉结处血管的跳动。他用嘴唇和舌头撩弄着Jared的下巴。就像一场势均力敌的碰撞擦出的火光，那粗糙的，浓密的胡茬意外不熟悉地擦过敏感的皮肤的感觉。

 

所以当他开始呜咽，随后像狗狗祈求挠痒一般可不是Jared的错，因为这感觉就像每一根神经末梢都直接与下体相连。他控制不住，他的臀部开始稍微向前拱起，擦过Jensen的胯部，渴求那一丁点的摩擦。

 

Jensen的鼻尖没有继续再爱抚Jared耳后一个美妙绝伦的点，而是后退了些凝视着他的眼睛，专注地想要在他脸上寻找什么。“你觉得怎么样？你想让我把它带进卧室吗？”

 

Jared应该有很长一串理由来犹豫，但是他一个也想不出。他需要注意其他更重要的事情的时候更想不出，比如Jensen放在Jared腰上的手，他的大拇指在Jared髋部裸露的皮肤上细腻地画着小圈，这让Jared的皮肤紧张地发麻。

 

“我——”Jared舔了舔他突然干燥的嘴唇，他看到Jensen的注视在落到他嘴唇上时更饥渴地固定住了目光，没有丝毫躲闪隐藏，而且是的，这会发生。“——我很确定我想。”

 

Jensen后退了一步，意有所指地看了眼Jared牛仔裤明显的勃起，他的嘴角展露牵出一个小小的微笑。“很确定？”他回应道。

 

然后他解开了他牛仔裤的纽扣，拉下了拉链，然后转身走到套房另一边尽头的门口。裤子被脱了下来，露出的还是那条该死的黑色拳击短裤，而当他转过肩膀对他露出一个似曾相识的回眸，Jared才意识到这个小贱人其实记得那个视频的每分每秒。

 

“操我。”他低声咒骂道。然后紧接着他想到这可能就是即将会发生的事，这让他的心跳声就像试图冲出泥泞路上的坑洼一样呯呯作响。

 

当Jared走进房间时他并没有注意Jensen——他的全部吸引力都被那张巨大的king-size床给占有了，它经过精心整理，奶油与金色相织的枕头高高叠起——他吞咽地如此用力，那些紧张感开始占据他的内心。会发生什么，如果他不能，如果他中途害怕了呢？如果他搞砸了呢？如果Jensen恨他这么做呢？

 

然后突然Jensen就在那里了，从浴室里缓步走来，手上拿着一个旅行用的小皮包。他就像读一本书一样读懂了Jared，因为他立即把包扔到床上，好让他能尽快跑过去张开双臂环住Jared，把他拉得更近。“嘿，嘿，没事的。过来。”

 

他就只是站在那里，抱着Jared，他的手掌在Jared背后张开摩挲。这让人宽心，镇定，冷静下来，就像Jensen会在这一切开始以前给他的拥抱一样。它棒极了，但还不够。

 

Jared抽身，他发出的声音微弱地细小而犹豫不决。“再吻我一次？”

 

Jensen没有回答，没有开玩笑，只是凑上身去，无比自然的，他的嘴唇坚定地抵住了Jared的，吻技足以让Jared不受控制地张开双唇。他的唇齿为Jensen打开，寻找着自信和确定，而Jensen的舌头就在那里，把他所寻找的一切都喂给他。Jared已经忘记了要深思熟虑什么，在这一切感觉是如此正确之下放弃了思考。这太疯狂了，Jensen袒露的胸膛挤压着他的感觉就好像是某种慰藉，而不是异样的来源，但是他猜，这不无道理。Jensen的一切都一直让Jared开心，为什么这件事要有不同呢？

 

Jared的手滑下去握住Jensen的，他们的手指缠缚在一起。他往后退向床边，拉扯着Jensen一起。Jensen追随着他，一路在Jared的嘴上啄下歪歪扭扭细碎的吻，就好像在走到床上的这五秒里不吻着Jared他会死掉一样。

 

床垫撞到了Jared的腘窝，他姿势难看地扑通坐下，失去了平衡。Jensen能在他身上找到任何吸引力简直就是见鬼的奇迹，他简直就是个痴呆。另一方面，哪怕Jensen刚刚才坐到他旁边，他又重新俯身探入另一个火热的深吻，双手捧着Jared的脸颊，所以Jared肯定是做对了 _某事_ 。

 

漫长美妙的时间一分分流逝，但是最终，不情愿地，Jared不得不抽身呼吸。Jensen的一只手滑到Jared的脖颈上拉近他们的距离，好让他们额头相抵。

 

“再告诉我一次，告诉我你确定，”Jensen温柔地说，“因为，上帝啊，我太想这个了，想要太久了。你想不到。我只是……你得确定。我努力不想做错什么，但是你让它变得困难无比。（making it really hard）”

 

这番话就好像是噼啪裂开的缝隙，得以窥见到Jensen的绝望，和他也同样有些挣扎的事实，这些给了Jared所有他所需要的保证。

 

他坏笑起来。“我相信硬起来（making it hard）才是重点。”他的手放到Jensen的大腿上，指尖勾勒着那牛仔裤张开的双腿间勃起的长度。

 

“我他妈的恨死你了。”Jensen喘息道，在Jared打算把他摔到床垫上去时拍开了他的手，暗自窃笑着。

 

“但是我 _爱_ 你。”他回答道，然后笑声卡在喉咙里再也发不出来。他们两人都僵在原地。他没法收回那句话。他也不想收回。现在愈发安静，他继续说道。“很爱，Jensen。”

 

然后Jensen的手攥紧了Jared的肩膀，滑下抚过他脊背的曲线，把他抱得更紧，哪怕Jared已经躺在他身上了。

 

Jared突然感觉有些激动难耐，兴奋，就像搞定一场戏后离开剧组下班，就像在勉强避开跌倒后猛然飙升的肾上激素。Jensen在他身下移动，在他的牛仔裤上摸索，裸身相对在此时突然变得必不可少。这既尴尬又笨拙，但是他们都剥去了他们的裤子和内裤，而在Jared的脚磕到床脚的时候，Jensen已经把所有的枕头扫到地上，扔下了被子，又一次注视着他。

 

明亮的晨间阳光透过半透明的帘子从窗外投射进来，流连于Jensen的胸膛，他的双腿。它给他的头发加了金色的亮片，给他的胡子，和下体周围卷曲浓密的毛发染上了微红。他是如此的好看，如此完美的造物，仅仅是看着他就让一波热潮涌过Jared。

 

这么多年，他从来没见过Jensen的胴体。他关于任何Jared可能会理解成色情的东西总是那么隐私，那么小心翼翼，Jared也从没想过干涉。当然现在他有点理解了为什么Jensen要隐藏。他为Jared袒露的那些秘密的感情如同礼物。

 

Jared没有更多的时间欣赏了，因为Jensen的手环住了Jared的腰把他拉下拥紧，Jared颤抖起来——而且可能发出了有点娘的尖叫——当他的阴茎与Jensen的髋骨相抵时。

 

他因为Jensen火热湿润的舌安静下来。现在Jared任由自己探索更多得更多一点，他的双手摸过Jensen的肋骨，胃部，拂过他的腹肌和臂膀。他并没有足够的勇气去探索更往下的部位，不过这不要紧。Jensen正在发出最性感的声音，喉咙深处传来细碎恳求的呻吟。他给Jared下嘴唇的狠狠啃咬让一阵快感猛烈地袭过全身，Jared就像一块海绵一样吸收着Jensen的体热。他的双球抽动着急切的疼痛，而且上帝啊，他就他们更进一步之前就快要忍不住了。

 

当然，他们不需要更近一步。Jared可以帮Jensen射出来，Jensen也能帮他。离他们共同高潮可能只有一两分钟了。但是Jared却决定完成更多。不管这听起来有多荒谬或者老套，他想要把某个重要的东西给Jensen，某种逾越一切的亲密，一个象征，关于Jared有多坚定，他有多相信Jensen，他有多想和他在一起。

 

Jared十分艰难地挪了挪身子。只有一点点，也许一两寸。Jensen脸颊上的颜色明亮绯红，眼里的绿色盈盈闪烁，当他试图凝视着Jared的脸时，两种颜色可爱的相互辉映。

 

“你那个包在哪里？”Jared呢喃道。因为他也许很呆，但是他不蠢，他知道如果Jensen要操他，他们会需要一大管润滑剂。如果他要对此发表什么看法的话，那就是Jensen _绝对_ 要操他。他只是最好快一点，在Jared忍不住释放之前。

 

Jensen真的翻下了床，匍匐着去够那个在地板上的旅行包。Jared捞起了一个扔在一边的枕头支撑自己，就像在床单海洋上的船锚。他拢了拢耳后松散的发梢，试着用这几秒钟分开彼此的时间整理自己。

 

但是他似乎需要更多的时间来准备，因为当Jensen刚刚重新爬回床上，凑到他身边，Jared就开始胡言乱语的唠叨，一系列白痴话从他的嘴里倾倒出来。“希望你对处子情有独钟。你知道的，呃，‘温柔点，这是我的第一次’之类的。除非你喜欢粗暴的。我的意思是，也许我们可以找到我们的方式。或者不会。随便吧。”他的大脑在对自己尖叫着 _闭嘴，闭嘴，闭嘴，_ 因为他单纯的只是在把尴尬和他体内积蓄的紧张和灼热的渴望混合起来，越说越多。

 

但是Jared看见Jensen的目光柔软下来，情欲逐渐被温柔和宠溺的欢欣填满。他有多少次让Jensen做出了后面的那种表情？他有多爱那种表情？他有多少次在片场和见面会傻气的笑话和平常的犯蠢后寻找着那种表情？他了解的，他了解Jensen，他了解一切都会没事的。

 

Jensen的手试探地碰上Jared的胫骨，他刻意选择了这个平常的并无色欲的位置。“等一下，”他说，“没事的，相信我，我们不需要做。”

 

“但是我 _想_ 要。我 _想要_ 你。我发誓，”Jared坚持道，“我只是该死的不会（suck at）表达。”他无助地挥了挥手，然后胳膊环在赤裸的胸前。

 

Jensen歪了歪头，表情过度认真。“你是在试图开一个关于‘吸’（suck）的玩笑吗？”

 

这让Jared努力忍住咧开笑脸，他因为Jensen没有退缩感到既踏实又轻飘飘的。因为他的确想要。而且他不会再慌张了，说真的。虽然他没有脸皮厚到直接指着他的下体和持续的勃起，但是他点了点头示意下半身。“喜剧真的很难。”

 

Jensen仰起头发出轻笑，在笑意褪去之后，Jared急忙靠近他开始留下一连串的吻，从Jensen的肩膀到他的脖子然后到耳朵。在那里，Jared悄声说道，“我需要你现在就操我，好吗？这是我们，一起，做这个。只是告诉我要怎么做。”

 

Jensen因为惊讶而僵硬了一瞬，随即快速地微微点头，然后转过头去在Jared脸颊上扫过羽毛般的轻吻。接下来他碰着Jared的臀部，无需多言地催促着他转身趴下。

 

Jared翻了个身。贴着他胃部和被怠慢的下体的床单冰凉。他做了个深呼吸，把脸埋进了枕头里，双手也紧紧攥着它。

 

“只是放松点，”他听见Jensen柔声说道，一只手掌抚过Jared的臀部，然后深入股间，轻轻地分开了臀瓣。“放松，Jay，因为我会让你感觉很好的。我保证。”

 

Jensen已经有几年没叫过他“Jay”了。这是从刚相识就有的称呼。从他们还年轻，愚笨，两人一起为了一个全新的电视剧时兴奋投入时就有的称呼。

 

Jared分开了他的膝盖。

 

“好的。恩。就是这样。”就好像Jensen赞美也是一种生理上的触碰一样，他声音里性感的满意流过Jared的脊椎神经。

 

先是一阵湿哒哒的润滑剂从瓶里被挤出的声音，然后是一侧臀瓣上的拨动让他打开得更大些。一根冰凉的手指碰到了他的穴口，尽管他竭尽全力保持不动，但Jared还是不住颤抖。而Jensen没有停下，他只是不停地在他的洞口轻柔地探触，一圈又一圈地轻轻按压。Jared试图提醒自己继续呼吸，他的身体因为Jensen触碰着那块柔软，隐蔽的皮肤的快感而猛烈颤抖。

 

“为我稍微抬起来一点，好吗？”

 

Jared弓起身子抬着臀部，只是一点点，而当挤进第一根手指时，并不像Jared所害怕的那样疼痛，只是有些异样，刺激，让人心神不定。他听见Jensen发出了微弱的声音——一声低沉的，渴望的 _ahhh_ ——就好像这是他的第一次而不是Jared的。它听起来使人痴迷，振奋，Jared发现他自己撑着膝盖抬得更高，重新深入Jensen小心翼翼的挤压。他的手指在Jared体内滑得更深，用润滑剂涂满了他的内壁。上帝啊。然后Jensen一边轻声呢喃着鼓励和爱语，一边缓慢而故意带着节奏的不停地抽插，抽插着Jared的甬道。

 

Jared只是开始调整适应这种感觉，想着也许这不会那么糟糕，而此时Jensen找到了他体内的那个地方，那个他读到过听说过的地方：令人羞耻的前列腺。这个名字听起来用于临床医学，但是当Jensen碰到它时的感觉——一开始仅仅是滑过那个地方，在Jared尖叫而惊讶地喘息之后便开始坚定地来回碾压——与他认为的恰恰相反。每一次Jensen的手指碰到那个点就像是一次活生生的电击，一整杯威士忌的火热。更多更多，势不可挡，而Jared觉得他可以直接射在床上，他的皮肤下想要呼之欲出某样东西，任何东西，直到Jensen突然一起挤进了两根手指，Jared不得不大声呼喊出他的名字，只为了缓解体内聚集已久的紧张。

 

更多的润滑剂，然后继续更多，Jensen快用润滑剂把他淹死了——又光滑又湿哒哒地滴着水又恶心——Jared突然诡异而清晰地意识到床单估计他妈的要被毁了。那一切的碾压，填满感，和胡乱涌出的快感持续了有永恒那么久。然后他听见自己在枕头里反复地呻吟着，一遍又一遍，“求你，Jensen。求你。求你。”

 

他的头从一侧换到另一侧，来回转动，无法保持静止。就在此时，Jensen另一只手在他身下摸索，指尖擦过他的肚皮，然后向下握住了他的球体，他宽大的手掌包裹住了Jared的阴茎，给予他按压和摩擦，该死的，这感觉是如此的好以至于Jared想要尖叫出声，更响，更久。Jensen的手指在龟头旋转，然后回到柱身，紧握着上下撸动，同时在Jared的体内来回抽插，也许那里已经有三根手指了，扩张时紧致的刺痛感渐渐地被快感澎湃的刺激下淹没地难以辨认。

 

某种在内心深处的直觉已经悄悄地浮上水面。在Jared之前所有的性爱里面他总是十分有侵略性，占据主动。但是现在他唯一想要的就是Jensen来掌控。他想要Jensen占有他，用他的全身包裹住他，想要他的阴茎在他身体里，而且他现在就想要。

 

但事实却相反，Jensen的手指突然抽离，Jared突然变得空荡荡，疼痛而空虚。他不敢相信他经历所有扩张时都在想着得到一根阴茎的插入，但结果却不是，这几乎要杀了他。Jensen的另一只手还在移动，轻快而若有若无地在Jared阴茎上撸动。但是那根本不够。这让事情变得更糟。操，他从来没有这么难受过，难耐地欲火焚身。“现在。见鬼的，现在就操我，或者他妈的就别做了。”

 

这个混蛋只是在笑—— _在笑_ ——但是Jared不顾及这些了因为他感到了异样却欢迎的Jensen髋骨的热度压上他的臀部，然后那个圆钝的，灼热的，绝对不是Jensen手指的某物的顶端就抵在他已经扩张好的空虚的洞口。

 

Jensen的手游移上去稳稳地捧住他的臀瓣，他的拇指陷进了Jared的臀肉里，然后他低语道，“我们开始吧。为我呼吸，Jay。让我进入。”

 

Jared让他的肺部填满空气，决意打开自己。然后Jensen的臀部开始移动，让他的阴茎平缓的坚定的挤入。Jared的洞穴就像钳子一样紧紧地包裹着它。

 

它太大了，粗厚而坚硬，Jensen臀部每一次的推进都把它送入不可置信的深处，强迫着继续扩张已经没有任何余地的甬道。Jared缩着身子，陷在枕头里手指攥得更紧。他的身体开始抵抗侵入，尽管他的意识在循环着热情一致的 _Jensen，Jensen，这是Jensen。_ 那种灼痛的压力一直不间断地深入，没有停下，从不停下，直到它真的停止。终于Jensen让自己完整地裹住Jared背部，他潮湿的胸口蹭着同样因为汗珠而光泽的Jared的皮肤，他的双唇在Jared肩膀上微张。

 

有一段停顿，Jared像拉车的马一样喘息着，Jensen火热的呼吸也喷洒在他的皮肤上。然后他试探着扭动，稍微抬了抬身子来体会Jensen硕大的阴茎在他里面，在他身体里面移动的疯狂的感觉。不知怎么的，必然的，这感觉好极了，然后他再一次旋转他的臀部，他这么做时Jensen浑身都会颤抖，他为此感到狂喜。

 

“耶稣基督啊，”Jensen喘息道，他的声音颤抖不平，烤箱般灼热。“你是完美的。如此完美。你还好吗？啊，上帝，我能动吗？”

 

Jared失去了所有组织语言的能力，所以他只是背过一只手去握住Jensen的大腿，拉扯着它，同时也更高地撅起他的臀部好让Jensen能更深入那不可能更深的半寸。Jensen再次呻吟出声，咬上了Jared的肩胛骨。传来的刺痛和洞穴里甜蜜的灼热碰撞在一起，伴随着Jensen抽离又再次猛烈地顶弄进去的快感。Jared开口便说着“操”，随后而来的是一连串的脏话，哪怕他拱起后背回应Jensen的每一次插入，两人之间的摩擦变成了纯粹的灼热。

 

Jensen的手重新回到了Jared的阴茎上。第一次撸动和体内前列腺的一次漫长碾压同步进行，突然之间Jared便无法思考了。而且他无法呼吸。而且他也无法理解任何事情，除了Jensen抽动的阴茎在填满他，Jensen的手在让他射出来，Jensen的舌头和牙齿在他的皮肤上啃咬出痕迹，和不，不，太多了，太多了，太多了。

 

滚烫的液体喷薄而出，快感从Jared的脊椎底部涌出，流过他的双球和阴茎，冲刷过每一根神经，经过每一条血管。黏厚的白色喷射物溅到了他身下的床单上，在Jared拱起背时也射到了Jensen手上，他在愉悦和释放里无言地哽咽。Jensen在Jared体内疯狂抽插时也同样抽噎着惊呼，他的胳膊紧紧地勾住Jared的胸口，就好像这是唯一支撑着他的东西。又来回顶弄了五次，六次，十次，然后Jensen不动了。紧接着Jared立即感觉到了诡异却令人上瘾的Jensen射出精液的感觉，他的阴茎搏动，填满了他体内最后的一丝空间。

 

在这之后一切变得朦胧起来。Jared散架一样倒在枕头上。软绵绵，不省人事，Jensen缓和着让他放松，自己也同样缓慢而小心翼翼地，随着一声低吟离开Jared体内。Jensen翻身下床，Jared意识模糊地注意到他缓缓地走进了浴室，然后带着一条毛巾回来。他疲累到几乎帮不上什么忙，只能任由Jensen把他擦干净，给他盖上从地上重新捡回来的被子。

 

但是他还没有不省人事到无法握住Jensen的手，把他拉到被窝里，滚离床单上潮湿的区域，把Jensen拉到他的怀里。他的脸颊贴在Jensen的额头上。

 

“所以，”Jensen说道，他的话语在Jared皮肤里闷闷地传出。“还不错，对吧？你肯定你没事吗？”

 

Jared的双脚缠绕在Jensen的两腿之间，他的手摩挲着Jensen光滑的后背。这一直让Jared感到惊艳，不论是站着或坐着，他们都是那么完美地切合彼此。他们在此刻也如此的切合，一点都不出人意料。

 

他可以习惯这样。他向上帝许愿他有机会可以习惯这样的生活。

 

“比没事更好。”他粗声回答道，声音糟糕而混乱。他清了清喉咙打算重新回答，但却意识到他实际上没有语言能告诉Jensen他感觉他妈的有多好。

 

所以他只是躺在那里，沉默不语，让最后残留的快感离开他的体内，感受着Jensen心脏在他身边有力的跳动，玩弄着Jensen颈背处纤细的短发。他们时间充足。

 

这时Jensen说道，静悄悄地。“Daniel离开的时候，他告诉我是因为他不能和一个爱着其他人的男人继续交往了。”

 

Jared的心跳漏了半拍。“好吧，我觉得我爱上你已经10年了，”他真诚地回答道，“只是我从没想过把它和——和高潮联系在一起。”他最后的单词弱不可闻，他感到自己满脸通红，见鬼的。

 

“如果你都不能说出它，”Jensen打趣道，抬起一只手，撑起他自己俯视着Jared的脸庞。“你就不应该做它。”

 

“操你的。”Jared反驳道。“看到了吗？我能说的。”

 

Jensen笑起来，但是很快又变得严肃。“还有，那个录像。那是我软弱不堪的时候。在我发了它之后，我以为我失去你了。”他举起手让指尖拂过Jared的脸颊。Jared合上了眼，倾身享受着触摸。

 

“你永远不会失去我的，不管怎样。”他说道，他的心脏因为想象着再次像上两周那样生活而疼痛。但是，此时此刻他们在一起，赤身裸体，而且这场谈话实在是太压抑了。“真见鬼，如果这就是和你做爱的感觉，我也许永远也不要离开这张床了！”

 

他戳了戳Jensen的手肘窝，力度正好能让关节退缩，这让他重新倒下，惊呼着 _oof_ 压在Jared胸膛上。

 

Jared重新裹住他，用鼻尖蹭着他的耳朵。“你要向我保证，”他耳语道，“你不会再开脱衣舞的玩笑了。绝不。永远不。 _尤其是_ 在见面会上。”

 

“为什么？”Jensen问道。

 

Jared轻轻笑了。“因为我很有可能当着上帝和邪恶力量粉丝的面当场勃起，哪怕你只是暗示它。”

 

Jensen也笑了。不过带着邪恶的语气。

 

“我认真的，”Jared说道。“不要再玩脱衣舞了。你保证？”

 

“我保证。”

 

“好的。”

 

Jensen的手开始慵懒地在Jared皮肤上四处游移，而Jared雄心勃勃的阴茎感兴趣地抽动了一下。

 

“我很幸运。”Jensen天真纯洁地说道，“我还有呼啦圈[8]。”

 

 

 

FIN

 

**Author's Note:**

> [1]我可以留着我的帽子：《You can keep you hat on》是著名的脱衣舞曲。  
> [2]Blue Steel：表情参见219Dean入狱照。  
> [3]Inigo Montoya：参见1002恶魔丁模仿的台词。  
> [4]大水罐：一种盛酒杯型。  
> [5]风月俏佳人：女主有一套十分暴露的的经典装扮。  
> [6]“爱”那个字眼：原文是the “l” word，the L word原本是一部女同志剧，在这里被作者引用，L的含义由原本的les变成love。  
> [7]长角牛队：德克萨斯大学的橄榄球校队。  
> [8]呼啦圈：详见VegasCon15的呼啦圈舞。


End file.
